False Accusations
by Arielle1
Summary: Kim's mom accuses Tommy of hurting Kim


False Accusations 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

****

False Accusations

Kimberly Harte jumped onto the balancing beam at the Angel Grove Youth Center to practice her routine.

"Hey Kim looking good!" Aisha Campbell who was spotting her said.

"Thanks Aisha." She said spinning on the bar; she did a few more jumps before she jumped off.

"How'd you do that?" Aisha asked examining a bruise on the back of Kim's shoulder.

"Oh that." Kim said, "It's from the putty attack yesterday remember I got thrown into a tree."

"Oh yeah." Aisha said "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really. Just hangin' around the house." She said, "Why don't you stay over tonight."

"That sounds like an idea." Aisha said, "I have nothing else to do."

***

About an hour later Kim opened the kitchen door to find her mother in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hi mom." She said putting her bag and her sweatshirt on a chair.

"Hi Kimberly. How was your day?" she asked.

Kim took a glass from the cabinet "It was good. I got a B on my English test."

"That's good." Her mother said closing the newspaper "Oh my god!"

"What?" Kim asked turning from the sink to face her mother.

"Where'd you get that nasty bruise on your shoulder?" she asked walking to her daughter.

"Oh uh." She couldn't tell her mother she got it in a putty attack "I fell off the balance beam yesterday and hit my shoulder." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kim replied placing her glass on the table.

"Kim I hate to ask this but did Tommy…"

"What would make you think Tommy would ever hit me?" She asked offended.

"Honey it's just that well you've been coming home with bruises all over your back and shoulders repeatedly." Her mother said.

"Mom, Tommy would never hit me." She said "I told you I got the bruises from the balance beam."

"Kim." She said putting a hand on her daughters shoulders "If T…if anyone is hurting you then you should tell someone."

Kim moved away from her mother "Tommy hasn't and never will touch me in any way I don't want him to." With that she turned from the room and ran up to her room.

***

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked when Kim answered the door that night.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Kim asked closing the door.

"Well usually you're all cheery when you answer the door, and you're the only person I know you gets a thrill out of seeing who's at the door, but tonight you seem kinda down." Aisha said putting her backpack on Kim's bed.

Kim closed her bedroom door "Well remember that bruise you saw earlier on my shoulder?"

Aisha looked confused "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well my mom saw it when I got home and she started asking me all these questions like how I got it and why I'm always coming home with bruises on my shoulders and back." Kim said sitting at her desk chair "She even had the nerve to ask if Tommy hit me."

"She thought Tommy, our Tommy, hit you?" Aisha asked.

"Thinks." She said her face falling.

Aisha got up off Kim's bed and went and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder "I'm sure your mom doesn't think Tommy hits you."

"I wish I could believe you Aisha." Kim said.

"Kim don't worry about it." She said "Now cheer up girl I came over here to have fun and we're gonna have fun."

She turned her head to look at her best friend and gave a half smile "Ok."

"Good now let me do something with this ratty hair of yours." Aisha said taking a handful of Kim's shoulder length light brown hair.

"My hair isn't ratty!" Kim exclaimed pretending to look offended before both girls burst out laughing.

***

"I can't believe your mom thinks that." Billy said, the next day Kim and Aisha were at the Youth Center with the guys Kim had just told the guys about her mother.

"Why would she think I hit you?" Tommy asked.

"Cause I'm always coming home with bruises." She said "And I can't tell her the actual reason why I've got the bruises."

"Well hopefully she'll forget about." Tommy said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

***

Later that day Kim and Aisha were at Kim's house when Tommy came by to ask them if they wanted to go play volleyball in the park with the guys. Kim told her mother where she was going and left the house with Tommy and Aisha to meet the others at the park.

"Geez did you see the way your mom was looking at Tommy." Aisha said as they neared the park.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead right now." Tommy said.

***

"The rangers are alone in the park." Goldar said turning to face Rito.

"And?" the skeleton asked.

"And I'm gonna send down some tengas." He said.

Rito walked over to Goldar "Ed and Rita won't be too happy."

"They'll be happy once I defeat those rangers once and for all." Goldar said.

***

The rangers were playing volleyball and the Adam, Billy and Aisha seemed to be winning when the tengas interrupted the game.

"Oh great." Rocky said.

"We finally get some time off and they show up." Adam put in. The rangers started fighting the tengas.

As Kim was fighting one of them another came up behind her and caught her off guard. They both grabbed her arms and flipped her over, when they let go of her arms she grabbed her shoulder and fell to her knees in pain.

***

"What's going on here?" Lord Zedd asked as he entered the throne room with Rita behind him "Who sent the tengas to earth?"

"I did my lord." He replied.

"Well get them back here!" Rita exclaimed hitting Goldar with her staff.

"But…but." He mumbled.

"I said now!" she screamed.

***

Adam had just pushed two of the tengas into each other when they all disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Billy asked.

"Who knows?" Tommy said "Guys look." They all ran over to Kim who was still clutching her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Rocky asked as they all kneeled around her. Kim told them that she thought her shoulder was hurt, Rocky examined it and told her it was dislocated but that he could pop it back in place.

"Thanks." She said as they helped her up "It feels a lot better."

They decided to call it a day and they all went home. 

When Kim got home her mom was in the living room she saw that Kim was rubbing her shoulder and asked her what happened.

"I dislocated my shoulder playing volleyball Rocky popped it back in." was all she said as she started towards the stairs.

"That's it I'm calling the police." She said walking over to the phone.

Kim spun around on the stairs and ran down "What? Why?"

"Kim you're always coming home with bruises and sprains and you can't expect me to think it's all from gymnastics after all the years you've been practicing." She said "And you can't dislocate your shoulder playing volleyball unless you're trying to hit the ball to Stone Canyon."

Kim grabbed her mom's hand "Mom no you can't call the police."

Her mom pulled her grip free "Kim move."

Kim walked to the door "If you dial that phone I'm leaving."

She started dialing the phone and turned on her heal and left slamming the door behind her. She didn't stop running until she reached Tommy's house, she found him sitting on the front porch with Adam.

"Kim are you ok?" Adam asked as Tommy got up and walked down to her.

She told them what her mom was doing and that she didn't want to go home. 

"What am I gonna do?" she asked when they had gone in the house.

"There's only one thing to do." Adam said.

"If you mean telling Kim's mom the real reason for her bruises them you're right." Tommy said.

Her brown eyes widened "I can't tell my mom that I'm a power ranger."

"We'll go with you." Tommy said sitting down next to her.

Kim thought for a minute "I guess that's the best. But we should wait an hour or two."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Cause my mom was calling the police when I left and it would be better if we told just her." She said.

"She's right." Tommy said.

***

Two hours later they were in Tommy's car across from Kim's house watching Kim's mom talking to two police officers as they got into their police car and drove away. 

When they were sure they were out of sight and Kim's mom had gone in the house Tommy pulled his car into the driveway and they walked up to the door.

"Kim where have you been?" her mom asked as she walked in "The police were here they must think I'm crazy."

"Sorry mom." She said as Adam and Tommy came in behind her.

"Kim what's he doing here?" her mom asked.

"Mrs. Harte I'm not the reason why Kim's coming home with bruises all the time." Tommy said.

"Then what is the reason?" she asked.

"Maybe you should sit down." Kim said. When her mother sat down Kim sat across from her with Tommy and Adam standing near her "Ok here goes. Mom the reason why I'm always coming home with bruises and stuff is cause I'm a power ranger."

"What?" she asked looking at her daughter then at Adam and Tommy "Are you…?"

"Yup we're power rangers too." Adam said.

Her mom asked her why she hadn't told her before.

"I don't know I just didn't think you'd believe me." Kim said.

"Plus we're not supposed to tell anyone." Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy." Her mother said, "I'm so sorry that I made those accusations against you."

"That's ok Mrs. Harte I understand why you would have thought that." He said. Mrs. Harte told Tommy that she wanted to make it up to him, Tommy said it wasn't necessary.

"Tommy I'm really very sorry." Kim's mom said as him and Adam got ready to leave.

"That's really ok." Tommy said "Kim I'll see ya later." When they'd left Kim's mom sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about all this." She said, "I can't believe I ever thought that about Tommy."

"Mom that's ok." Kim said putting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"So you're really a power ranger." She said.

"Yup. That's me the pink power ranger." Kim said.

Her mom smiled "I can't wait to tell all my friends."

"Actually mom…" She started.

Her mom started laughing "I know no one can know. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked as her mom got off the couch.

"What do you think?"

Kim got up and followed her mom into the kitchen "I think you're gonna keep this a secret."

"You think right." She said, "Now help me make dinner."

Kim smiled "Ok."

****

THE END


End file.
